Dr Bruce Banner Assistant
by reborn45334
Summary: Tony need a job. End up being a personal assistant to Dr Bruce Banner. AU. Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tony knows he needs the job. He should really come out from this mess situation. He may get evicted from his apartment next month if he did not get the money to pay to the bank. More important he needs this job to eat a proper meal. It's been a long time since he gets anything taste good. The takeover food he always eat taste like eating feet.

"Arghhh". Tony really feel like a crap because he already going on about one thousand interview but he is going nowhere. Some place said he did not have qualification, some said he is over qualify, and the criminal record he has obviously making a lot of them scare to hire him.

"This is the last interview for me today. Okay! Tony, you can do it". Tony said to himself in front of the place that he will be interview as a personal assistant. The place called Medicviral Clinic, this is his last option after going through all the interview. He really does not want to be someone assistant, but all the criteria for this job fit him.

Maybe he can success this one. He decides to look first and if his boss is an ass, he quit after the first payment. He really thinks is kind of weird because personal assistant always looking for a women, but this one need a man. Why?

"I just get the interview first and think about it later". With that, Tony enters the premise and goes for the receptionist.

"I am here for the interview, I know I am a bit late, but can you tell me if the position still open?" Tony asked the red head women.

"Oh! It is still open. And you're the first one today, I really thought nobody gonna appear again today." The girl answers with a smile. "You can wait here for a minutes, I will tell Dr. Bruce Banner about you. Hmmmm, i think he will meet you after the last patience.

"Okay". Tony answered. Tony sits on a couch in the waiting area and there are two people there. Maybe they are the patience. The clinic is blue in colour and some graffiti is on the wall. Tony already feel nervous about the interview, he do not know how to answer if the criminal record he had been asked again. It is not like something he does on purpose, his uncle is son of a bitch. He just defends himself, but the jury think otherwise.

"Mr. Stark, you can go in the room now and good luck!" The girl tells him smiling. Tony look really confuse by the smile, it looks like she know him very well.

...

Tony opened the door and he meet with a guy. Smile.

"Mr. Stark, Right?" Tony nod. "Just Tony is fine."

And the guy smile back. "Dr. Bruce Banner". He said his name and extends his hand to shake with Tony. He is a little bit taller than me and definitely has more muscle than me. He looks very nice and sexy. What with his purple shirt? That should not be that good on anyone.

"I am glad you're here. You're the first one that coming through our ads and you look very good confident. First, I want to know, do you know about your position here. I do not want any misunderstanding later."

"I know. It is your personal assistant and I really wants to be honest here that I really need the job like right now. I need the money. I already go like a lot of interviews but no one really wants to hire me." Tony said. He knows he sound really desperate but he did not care, he wanted the job.

"Why did they did not want to hire you?" Bruce asks him.

Tony taking his time and he really should not talking about the other interviewers. You're stupid, Tony. Now you have to tell him about your past. Really stupid! Tony calm himself and taking a deep breath before answered the question.

"Because I have criminal record and it is not my fault. It is just my family have something going on and it lead to something that we regret. I do not do anything, It not my fault. My uncle, He is, He" Tony try to explain but he seems too stress about what happened.

"Tony, it is okay. You do not have to explain to me and I don't care about what happened in the past but I am looking at you right now and I think you tell me the honest thing. I believe you are not guilty". Bruce tell him something. He do not get what he tell at first but after calm down.

"You're did not care?"

"Yes. Tony. I don't care because the past already in the past. It already happened and we can do nothing about it. You're the only one coming to this interview and I really need the assistant right now, if you still interested? You can work with me" Bruce said looking at the file.

"Yes. I am. Thank you for this opportunity, I will never let you down. But can I asked a question?"

"Okay, what you want to know?"

"I am just want to know, you do not need to answer. Why this position specifically wanted a guy? I mean a girl should do fine on this job."

...

Before Bruce can answer the question, a knock was at the door.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, open the door and let me in. I have something to confront with you"

"Yeah Clint. You can come in, the door is not even lock, don't be dramatic over there."

"I heard you fired Nani and try to hire someone else. Why you do that? You know I like her. She is adorable."

"Yes. I know you like her, that why I fired her. She does not focus on the job because you playing with her and she end up mess everything, I am the one that need to make up for everything."

"But she is good and fine and sexy with me"

"Every assistant we hired is good and fine and sexy with you, Jessica, Latina, Merry, Ross, Cassie, and a lot more. I really need to stop this situation and that why I hired him this time."

Clint looks at Tony and back at Bruce. Tony. Bruce. Tony. Bruce. The tension is kind of creepy to Tony. And without hesitation is ask Bruce.

"Who the hell is this guy?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked Bruce after the guy coming in the room and asked a lot of ridiculous question.

"Really! This guy you want to hire. This is family place Bruce. That language is forbidden here." Clint ignored Tony and directly given his point to Bruce. "And this is a man, Bruce! He barely can do anything that an assistant could do."

"We won't know if we did not try and I already see his experience, he is good enough to be our assistant and I already asked Fury, he said it is okay if I trust this guy and I trust this guy, so you just have to accept this man will be our assistant. If you wanted to reject this, just do your work yourself and please don't go to Fury because you just waste your time." Bruce said to the Clint and before Clint can answer, he talks to me again.

"Tony. This is Dr. Clint Barton. Your second boss, he also can give you order but my order is your priority." Tony does not know what to do. He hesitantly wakes up from the chair and tries to shake Clint hand.

Clint just looks at the hand, glare at Bruce and get out from the room. Tony looks at Bruce and smile awkwardly.

"Tony. Just ignored him and do best at your job. He will come around."

"Okay and thank you very much. You defend me and it is rarely happened to me."

"It is nothing Tony. I just help you because one day I know you will help me back." Bruce smile making Tony smile.

"So, I will start the work tomorrow right?"

"Yes, but you will need to sign the contract first. Tomorrow morning, you just asked Natasha to help you with that. I will asks her to prepare the contract for you"

"Natasha?" Tony asks because he really have no idea who is she.

"She is the one outside at the receptionist desk. You meet her right."

"Yes. But I never ask her name."

"Okay, just meet her early tomorrow and asked her anything you want to know about this clinic. We do not have enough staff and she is the only one who stays at this clinic. So, I really hope you can do your job nicely, before this all the girl that Clint hires is totally useless and he just wanted to sleep with them." Bruce explains the situation and he really look mad at Clint.

Their talking get interrupt by the telephone. Natasha tells Bruce that he has patience, so Tony excuses himself and let Bruce deal with the patience. He promises Bruce that he will to his job nicely and Bruce did not make a mistake to hire him.

...

The next day is Tony first day and he is so excited. He arrives early and hopes he is the first person but apparently Natasha beat him. So, he just go and try to ask her about the contract Bruce told him yesterday.

"Good Morning Nat"

"Good Morning and don't ever called me that again, Tony. You can call me Tasha or Natasha."

"Okay. Dr. Bruce said you have the contract for my job here and I can ask you all detail about my job and this clinic?"

"Yes and yes!" Natasha gives him the contract and explains to him all the detail. Natasha also shows him his place/table to do his job.

Tony sits there and waits for his first job from Bruce or Clint. He hopes Clint is in the good mood today because what happened yesterday really scare him. His boss does not like him, but he sure Bruce will save him again. He feels himself smiling remember how Bruce tries to defend him.

"Good morning Tony. Are you okay there?" Tony startled. He looks up and saw Bruce there with his smile.

"Yes I am okay. Dr. Bruce. Good morning." Tony said a little flustered.

"Can you follows me, I want to show you something." Bruce just walking after saying that, so Tony just follows him. Bruce brought him to pantry and he look around searching for something.

"Can I help you?" Tony asks Bruce because he did not fail to watch that Bruce really did not know what he searching. "I want to make tea, but I did not know where the spoon is?"

Tony open one of the cabinet and get the spoon straight away. "You should just ask me, I coming here early to make me some coffee. If you don't mind, I can make you the tea, you just wait in your room and I delivered it there. It is my job after all."

Bruce smile at that statement. "Okay, I guess I just go and wait in my room. Just use this tea bag and just use one spoon of sugar." Bruce reminds Tony before going.

Tony takes only about three minutes and he delivered the tea to Bruce room."Here is your tea." Bruce takes the cup and sips a little. "Wow, you're expert. I thought I have to show you how to make tea but you already excellent. You're making a lot of tea before?"

Tony smiles at the praise. He never gets praise before to just making tea. "Yes. I working at one shop before and a lot people go there drink tea instead of coffee. I do not know why. But lucky I guess because I can make tea that satisfy my boss now." Tony smirk and Bruce just smile.

"So, I never need to worry about my tea again after this, you need to serve me tea every morning because if I miss it, I will feel very edgy and I just wanted to smash thing around, so you have to make sure I have the tea before any patience get here. You get it?"

"Yes doc. Other thing you want me to know?"

"No. You can go now and do your job, Natasha should tell you already."

"Yes doc. She is." So Tony coming back to his table and make a memo on his desk to bring Bruce tea every morning. Before he cab started with his job, Clint come up and asked him. "Are you late on your first day?"

"No doc. I'm at Dr. Bruce room. He wanted me to get him tea."

"Okay, go and bring me coffee."

"Okay doc."

...

"Are you trying to kill me, this is way too hot. Go make another one!" Clint yells at Tony.

"Sorry, I make another one." Tony said back without much protest.

"This is too strong. Make another one."

"This is has too much sugar. Make another one."

"This is not coffee. Make another one."

This situation is repeated until six times and after that one Clint did not say anything. He just takes the coffee, drink a little, calm himself and just wave to Tony to excuse himself.

...

"Looks like you have been bullied by Clint, are you okay, Tony?" Natasha asks him at his table. He looks around and make sure there are no patient at waiting area.

"It is lunch time already?" Tony asks Natasha trying to change the topic.

"Yes. It is, and you did not answer my question?"

"No, I am not been bully, it just I do not know yet what my boss like in his coffee. It is sugar, it is milk, it is coffee, it is my face making his heart start bleeding. Is he always like this with the new employee?"

"No. He always treats them good, but before you they are never taking a man for this job. Bruce was sick with the employee Clint hire because they not knowing shit about works and ended up Bruce has to do it himself. So, this time he asks Fury to employ the new employee himself and he decide to hire man because you know, Clint kinds of flirt with all the women he hire before." Natasha explains to Tony.

"I am kind of get about the flirting around, now I wish I am a pretty blonde girl." Tony whine.

"You are pretty but not blonde girl." Natasha smirks and Tony just smile. They talking for a while, Tony asks about Fury, Natasha explains he is the owner of the clinic, but she never saw him in person although it is been years since she works here.

"Okay, Tony it good to have someone to talk in the clinic, but I have to go and take Clint's lunch. You should ask Bruce either he wants lunch or not?"

"Oh. So you are Clint's assistant?"

"No. I am his wife." Natasha say and showing him her ring.

"What?" Tony shocked. Eyes widen. Natasha laughs.

"I am just kidding Tony. Are you crazy? That man is a player, he will never enough for only one person. Yes, I am Clint assistant, and also pharmacist. So, they pay me very well here. And it is not much trouble to be Clint assistant as long as you know how to tame him."

"Tame him? That man with the stoned heart. Looks like you're are the scary one around here Tasha. He just asked me to make him coffee and every time I did it, he complain something wrong, it is too hot, too much sugar, too black."

"That's weird, Clint never drink coffee before." Tony once again shock and mad.

"That man is crazy!" Tony feels like he wants to yell but he restrain himself.

"Tony, I have to go. I am sorry about Clint. I am sure he will come around one day."

"Yes. I hope soon. You can go and I will ask Bruce about his lunch." Tony smile at Natasha and at himself. I will meet Bruce now! The one joys in my job and my life. Tony did not know why he so smitten by Bruce. He always smiles around that man.


	3. Chapter 3

It been two weeks since I got the job at Medicviral Clinic and thanks to Clint I never get a single holiday. He always has work for me like this weekend, he asked me to scan all the documents from the previous patients until the recent one and save it in one folder.

"It is easier for me and Bruce if we have all the medical record on our patients. I want it to finish on Monday. You can do it?"

"Yes doc. I try to do it."

That's why I still at the clinic although it is Sunday and it is 4pm. "Argghhh, this is obviously way to try and get me out of this job." Tony talks to himself. He actually has planned this weekend. He will go to Pepper Bar and make fool of himself. He has not been there since he got this job, Pepper should be thrilled to know he has a job now.

"Hello Tony. What are you doing here?" Tony startled by that question. Tony knows that voice. It was Bruce. He looks straight at the source of the voice, yes! It is Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Hello Doc, Clint gives me some order on Saturday and he wants me to finish it Monday morning. So, I did not have choice but to do it here, today." Tony explains himself.

"You look very tired. Okay, sit there and I am going to massage you." Tony face feels blank. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Bruce offers to massage him. He feels like he wanted to fly. I should answer him first.

But before he can give answer, he already sits on a chair, and the magical hands already at his shoulder.

"Doc, you don't have to." I should shut my mouth.

Bruce ignored him and proceeds with what he doing. Tony feels really good but at the same time trying very hard not to moan.

"Seriously Doc, you don't have to do this." Tony try to get Bruce out of this because he knows he will do something stupid if this continue to happen. If something stupid happen, he knows that he will get fired. He did not want that, he struggle for months and finally he get this one nice job except for Clint.

"It okay Tony, I wants to and please called me Bruce when we are not working." Bruce says something near his ears, but Tony does not get any of that. He just fells the hot breath and he moans aloud.

Bruce chuckles and Tony face becoming red. Bruce continues to assaults Tony by lick his ear.

"Don't hold back Tony, I knows you wants me. I see the way you looking at me."

...

Tony feels his eyes open and damn that was a hot dream. He is hard by the way he pants looks like. "Arghhh, it's the same dream again" Tony yells to no one and he realizes he was at Bruce table and apparently he falls asleep here. Tony smile to himself and chuckles. He really should stop this weird obsessive thing he gets with Bruce, but the heart wants what the heart want!

"Oh Tony, you awake?" Tony startled by the voice. It looks straight at the source of the voice. He eyes widen this time, Bruce Banner was shirtless and only in his towel. Wow! What a nice body. He is not overly muscle guy but damn the chest hair looks sexy and hot on him.

Wait! Is this is another dreams? I dream in the dream and dream again in another dream. It is like inception although he really not fully understands the movie. If this was a dream, maybe I should act on it.

"Yes I awake." Tony said with confident. He rises from the chair. He going straight at Bruce and determine to kiss him this time. Bruce looks confuse and take a step back.

"Ehem Tony, What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bruce takes another step back. Tony eyes full with lust. Tony cupped Bruce face with his hand and going for the kiss.

At the same time, Bruce hand grabs tony hand and he clunks their head together.

"Seriously Tony! What the hell are you doing?" Bruce was confuses.

"Arghhh. Why the hell you do that? It is really hurt." Tony holds his forehead.

"What? Just answer my question Tony." Bruce is waiting for the answer.

"Oh my god! This is not a dream. It is reality right? That why I fell hurt." Tony eyes widen in scare and shock this time. What should he do? He is trying to kiss his boss this time. This is the worst nightmare ever. He already thinks that he will be fired, and what the worst is he not gets fired because Clint does not wants him here but because of his stupid action.

"Come on Tony, tell me what are trying to do just now?"

"Okay, I tell you but please not here." Bruce interrupts him before he can continue.

"Just answer my damn question, Tony!" Bruce raises his voice a little, but he makes sure he is not yelling to Tony.

"Okay, Fine. I like you a lot and I dream about you every time I fell asleep, I can't control it. When I wake up just now, you are only in towel and I thought this is just another weird dream I have and I have to act on it. Believe me! I never act on it first when I was dreaming about you. You always go for it first. It is drives me crazy and I am really sorry for what happened, I just thought this time, I act on it first since you looks very hot." Tony explains to Bruce. He was scare of his reaction and he knows he will get fired after this.

"So, what you do just now is trying to kiss me and if I did not clunk our forehead together, we already make out right now." Bruce said seriously.

"Yes."

Bruce chuckles. Tony confuses.

"Are you gay, Tony?"

"Just say I prefer man over women."

"Okay. Let just forget this ever happened and you are not tells me anything about liking me." Bruce saying something, but Tony still confuses.

"Tony, are you alright there?" Bruce asked Tony because Tony looks like his lost in his own world.

"Are you not mad at me?" Tony asks Bruce.

"No. I am mad but more flatters really. Never know that I have a guy has crush on me." Bruce said smiling, Tony blush.

"So, I am not fired?" Tony looks really scares.

Bruce just chuckles. "No Tony, you are alright. You did not get fired because you just trying to making out with your own boss."

Tony face becomes more reddish at that comment. "I am really sorry doc."

"It is okay Tony. I did not mind at all. Like I saying, I am flatter. If you don't mind, I have to wear my cloth, I really don't want to get kiss again because I just wearing towel" Tony blush again and excuse himself out.

Way to make fools of yourself Tony, you don't even drunk. That's great Tony. Congratulation!


	4. Chapter 4

After 30 minutes, Bruce comes out from his room. He smiles at Tony. "What are you doing here? It is Sunday and 5pm already, you're should not been working right now."

"Just some works Clint give it to me on Saturday, and he wants it tomorrow morning. I have to finish it before he get mad and yell at me again."

Bruce walking towards him and take a looks at the paper he scan. "Is this the medical record of our patients?"

"Yes."

"So, what are you doing with this?"

"Clint asks me to scan all the paper and save in the computer. That's all, it not even hard."

"Damn it! Clint really wants torture you. Don't do it, just go somewhere else and enjoy yourself. It is Sunday."

"No, I can't do that. Clint gives me this job because he does not believe my capability of doing an assistant job. I have to prove it to him." Tony say with determination, he really wants Clint come around and like him.

"Okay. I really don't want to say this but you're stubborn bastard. I tell you this, we already have the medical record in the computer, it is just your work to update it, not doing it all over again." Bruce looks really reluctant to say that. Maybe he does not want to crush Tony again after what happened in his room.

"Oh! Okay. So I basically wasted my time today." Tony looks really frustrated by that. Bruce fell like a crap

"No. You're not. You just show me how you really want this job. Don't worry about Clint, I talks to him tomorrow. Just go somewhere and enjoy yourself."

"Okay. What about you? You're going somewhere." Tony asks Bruce.

"No. I am just going home."

"What? You're tells me to enjoy myself and you just going home. No way I am letting you go tonight, you're coming with me."

"That funny Tony, I am not going to go. I am just going home, watch movie and sleep."

"No. Tonight you're with me and we are going to enjoy it."

"Tony."

"Bruce." Tony makes his best puppy face to make Bruce agree.

"Tony." Bruce still looks hesitant.

"Bruce. Please." Right now, Tony eyes looks moisture.

"Damn it! Tony. Okay, I will go with you."

"Yes." Tony smile grew wide from one ear to another. Bruce just shrugged and chuckles.

...

"Pepper, hi and how are you?" Tony said a little excited to be at the bar. It has been two weeks since his been here. He came here every day before he gets the job. It is one of his favourite places to relaxing himself. Plus he and Pepper is best friend since they are little kid, so she does not mind if he is paying or not.

Pepper also looks very excited to meet Tony tonight. She has been worried about him after he gets fired from the last job. He loves him very much, Tony likes a brother to him and he does not want to lose that.

"Tony! I thought you already dead. It been weeks since I saw you. I am fine by the way, but look at you, like someone get a job already. Why you did not tell me? Did you so busy already that you are forget me? It must hard to get a phone and called me right?"

"How can I forget about you? You is one of the people in the world can control me from being a bad person. It is just I want to tell you in person that I get the best job ever. I really hope I do not screw this up." Tony said looking at Bruce who just enters the building. Tony chuckles at Bruce because he looks like really uncomfortable being here.

"Bruce, I am right here!" Tony shouts and wave to Bruce.

"Who is that guy?" Pepper asks Tony.

"Bruce, he is my new boss. Bruce, this is Pepper, the owner of the place and my best friends." Tony introduces Pepper to Bruce.

"This place is full of people, you must make a fortune."

"It is alright. Anything you want to drink?"

"I do not drink alcohol. So anything else you have, just bring it to me."

"Okay."

"So, you do not drink coffee at morning, and you also do not drink alcohol at night. What is your story Bruce?"

"Nothing is special." Bruce ignores Tony. He looks around and notices that this place full of man. There are a few women but the proportions seem unbalance.

"Why there are a lot of man here, and just a few women?" Bruce asks Pepper who just serves his drink.

"I do not know why but this place becomes famous with gay men. I just glad because they do not make a lot of trouble here, and the pay a lot of tips to the waiter, so I do not have to pay them a lot on salary."

"So, you really do not know why this place famous with gay men?" Bruce asks again.

"No idea." Pepper smile and go to serve another customer.

"Do you know about this, Tony? Tony? Where he is now?" Bruce looks around and did not see Tony. He thinks Tony going to toilet, so he just sits there.

"Bruce, come on with me. I want to dance." Tony suddenly appears and looks very drunk.

"No. I do not think so Tony and I am really not good at dancing."

"Just come and dance. If not, I will leave you here again because you are not dancing around. It not that hard, you just move your hips or I can show you how?"

"My answer still no Tony, you go and dances and I just wait you right here. I am going nowhere, you just enjoy yourself, your work hard for this two weeks and you deserves it."

"Okay. But don't be jealous if I found someone younger to dance with me."

"I am sure you will find one and don't worry about me."

...

(Bruce POV start right now)

Bruce looking at Tony goes for dance and he just chuckles when Tony stumbles a few times before reach the dance floor. He turns himself to his drink and his own thought. He was thinking about what happened early at his room when Tony trying to kiss him. He really does want it at first but he controls his mind at last minutes and clunks their head together.

It has been a long time since someone else shows interest in him. When was the last time he is in relationship? When was the last time he has someone to snuggle up to him while he asleep? When was the last time he eats dinner with someone else? When was the last time he is having sex with someone?

Betty. The one girl in his life that he adore and love with all his heart. They already split up because her father evil plans to get rid of him from her daughter's life. He tries to get back together but Betty was send away without any clue where she is going. Every day in his life prays that one day she will come back to him. He will explain everything and make up again with her.

Days become weeks, weeks become month, months become years, but no words from her. He already tries everything to search for her but nobody seems to know where she been hide. He is waiting for the days to come.

"Are you okay there Bruce? You look mad." Pepper said to him. He take a deep breath and relax himself down.

"I am okay, just thinking of something. Did Tony always bring other guy here like me?" Bruce is really curious about that. He thinks he do not want to get involve with Tony if he is a player like Clint.

Pepper smiles at the question. "Never, but he always brings girl here to show me how straight he is."

"What?" Bruce startled and did not realize his voice is a bit louder. Pepper just smile at him.

"Don't worry about it. I know he is gay, but I do not know why he thinks he should hide it from me. He never tells me until these days. Tell you, I am a little bit excited when I know he brings you here. This is the first time he introduces me to a guy. He seems to like you a lot because without drinking and dancing, he still come looks for you at the end." Pepper said and using her eyes to indicates that Tony walking towards them right now.

...

"Brucey. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else." Tony said with a pink cheek. He is blushing and looks very cute. Bruce smile at him. Did I just think this guy is cute, my assistant. This is not good in every way.

"Before that, did you find the younger guy you talking about before?"

"Yes, but I dumped him for you."

Bruce just chuckles at the statement. This must be fun. He pays for what he is drinking and gets Tony to come with him. He decides to bring Tony to his place and just sleep early. They have works tomorrow.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

"What you want to do to me when we at your place?"

"Get you to bed and sleep early. We have works tomorrow Tony."

"You really know how to spoil the mood. We should do something together. I really want to know what Dr. Bruce Banner doing in his free time."

Bruce shrugged. He drives to home without much difficulty because Tony already passed out at his seat.

...

(Tony POV again)

Tony wakes up and tries to open his eyes. Where the hell am I? He sits on the bed and thinks about last night. He remembers everything and realized he is in Bruce's bedroom and in Bruce's Pyjama. He shouldn't have to drink like that yesterday, but Bruce was there and he does not know how to talk to him after he tries to kiss the guy. It was weird, but he is really grateful that Bruce was okay with everything. He is brings him to his home, that should be a good thing.

Tony look at the clock. It 9am, he have about one hour to go to his house and change before going to work.

He looks around and smile to see how tidy everything in the room, it is not like his. Total chaos and mess up. Bruce bedroom really is simple and not having much furniture, there are no posters or photo at the wall, on the table or everywhere. It is just plain and simple bedroom, but it suits with Bruce personality.

"I should get going?" Tony changes his cloth and exactly feels weird because he does not remember anything about changing cloth. He blushed lightly and smacks his forehead. Bruce changes his cloth and he does not remember anything. Great! The one thing he wants to remember but he pass out and does not have clue on anything.

Tony changes his cloth and went to the living room. He looks around, searching for Bruce to thanks him. He goes to kitchen and smells something nice.

"Morning Tony. Do you feel okay?" Bruce was in a teddy bear image apron asks him something but he did not answer because his mind is totally blank. Bruce looks totally cute in a cute apron! Bruce is just smile at Tony and brings him a black coffee.

"Take this. It will help your hangover a little." Bruce gives Tony the coffee and without even waiting he takes the coffee and drinks it.

"Wait, Tony!"

"Arghh." Tony yelled and the coffee just splutters on the floor and his cloth. The glass of coffee fell down and scattered on the floor. Tony eyes go widen. He looks at Bruce with regret.

"I am sorry Doc. I should wait the coffee to cold down a little before drinks it. I should been more careful. I am really sorry."

"Tony! Tony!" Bruce said louder to make Tony stop his stuttering.

Tony stops talking and just looks at the coffee on the floor with frustrated looks. He just waste something Bruce make for him, he is an idiot. The first time Bruce makes him something and he just mess around and destroy everything. For the second time today, he smacked his forehead.

Bruce chuckles at first and he is laugh louder right now.

Tony is confuses right now. It did not know why Bruce is laughing aloud, but he is just smile at the beautiful scene in front of him. He never saw Bruce laugh like this, he should do it more often, he even look more beautiful. At this moment, he realizes he is starting to fall in love with this guy. Everything Bruce did amaze and cute to him. He just stares at Bruce and his smile widen.

"Are you done laughing at me?"

"I am sorry. But that was too funny." Bruce holds his stomach and takes a deep breath, but he is still giggling showing his white teeth. Tony smile non-stop looking at Bruce laughing.

"You should laugh more often, it really suits you more." Tony said making Bruce blush a little.

"I made you another coffee and I just done with breakfast, you should take shower and just leave the cloth at laundry. I lent you a cloth for today." Bruce tells Tony to changes the subject and the intense atmosphere.

"Okay. But you really think your cloth is sizeable with me? Your size must be bigger than me." Tony said and his face became red when he realized his statement. Bruce just shrugged and did not really get why Tony blushing.

"No. But I lent you Clint's cloth. You and him has the same body size I guess."

"Yes. Okay" Tony really wants to ask why Bruce has Clint's cloth but stop himself. He should not ask that kind of personal question. Bruce did not like him like that, he is the one that fall in love in the guy. He should control himself.

...

Tony finishing taking the bath and changes his cloth to one of Clint's shirt. He looks more stylish in this cloth. Damn! Clint must be really rich to have this kind of cloth. It is really okay for that Hawkeye if he knows about me wear his cloth? He must throw a fight with me and use it to fire me. Although I really want to know why Bruce has Clint's cloth? Did they hang out often? Did they are like best-friend or something? Are they fucking buddy?

"Tony, are you okay? You are taking a long time in there." Bruce talks to him behind the door.

"I am okay, Doc. I am finish already. Just wait me for breakfast."

"Okay."

Tony get into the kitchen and looks around, and the same as the bedroom, the kitchen is tidy and plain. Nothing is hanging at the wall and less furniture. Tony notices something that pick up his interest, the place looks like Bruce not living alone. All the stuff was in the two set sort of stuff, like mug, instead only one, but there are two that have been used regularly. The same goes for other utensils like plate, spoon and other.

"You're not living alone. Are you?" Tony asks Bruce.

"How do you know?"

"Although it is not easy to notice, because this place is tidy and neat and did not having much furniture, nothing was hanging in the wall. I just get that when looks at the utensils, you having two sets of everything, mug, plate and others." Tony explain to him.

"Maybe I have split personality." Bruce says while corked his eyebrows.

"There is no way that is true."

"It is true Tony."

"Someone with split personality will never say he has split personality so casually."

"Maybe that is because of my personality." Bruce chuckle when tony looks so confident that he has split personality. Tony just rolled his eyes at Bruce and he is following Bruce laughing.

"Come on. Tell me the truth, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend living with you?" Tony asks hopefully for the answer is no.

"Okay. I have housemate living with me. Not boyfriend or girlfriend and he is Clint." Bruce explains to Tony and tells about Clint before Tony can ask him.

"What? You are living together with Clint. That can be right. You are not fooling me this time."

"I am really not kidding this time. We have known each other since we are kid. He is always like that with the people he is uncomfortable with, I do not know why he is uncomfortable with you, but he will come around one day. Once you know him, he is really a great guy besides he can see you doing something terrible to him even from far away."

"You're also notice that, this one time I try to get back at him, I put salt in his coffee, instead of drink it, he asks me to drink the coffee in front of him. He did not even in the pantry but he knows already. Do you know that Natasha called him Hawkeye?"

"I am the one that coming with that nickname. At first, he is angry to be called that, but now he even used it when he competes in the tournament."

"What tournament?"

"It is archery**.** He likes the nicknames because he is giving the rival a warning or something."

"So if you are living together. Where is he? Don't tell me he is still sleeping."

"He is on leave and has this tournament outside town for two days. So, I guess you can relax and do your job without any effort to fires you."

Tony chuckles at that. While them eating the pancakes, Bruce's hand phone ringing with One Direction song – One Thing.

"Cute."

Bruce just ignored Tony and answers the phone after realize it is from Clint.

"Hello Clint. How are you? Win anything yet?"

"I am okay Bruce, and the tournament is tomorrow. So I did not win anything yet. I have some kind of need your help problem. You think you can help me?"

"What is the problem?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What a dickhead, because he can't go to the party without his suit, he wants me to bring his suit there." Tony really annoy with Clint's behavior.

"Yes. He is your dickhead boss. Just go there and bring the suit to him."

"Do I really need to go there? I am looking forward this few days without him. Where is he anyway? You say he was out of the town."

"France. The most romantic country in the world, maybe you can get him to like you there." Bruce said and winked at him.

"France, so you want me to go to France." Tony eyes beam with hope. Bruce nod.

"All expense were paid by him right?" Tony asks again.

"Yes, Tony. He will pay all the travels, hotel, food and your job is just gives him the suit."

"This is like the best job ever except I have to go there and meet the one person that hates me enough to get me fire. You don't think he will try anything stupid there like leave me at the foreign country alone. It is okay though because I will survive whenever you leave me, but I worry about Pepper because that girl can survive without me."

Bruce just chuckles. He just listens to Tony rambling about stuff and sometimes he does not get what the hell that man thinking. He just comes up with a lot of crazy idea like this one. Clint will never leave him there. Is he? I don't think so. What if he does that? Damn! Now I have to call Clint and make sure he bring back this guy back to here.

"So, when should I leave?" Tony eagerly asks Bruce.

"Looks like someone change his mind very fast!"

"Yes, because it is been years since I travel outside our country. I really hope this will be a good trip. Tell me something, did Clint is very good with all the archery stuff?"

"He gets to join a tournament in other country. That statement alone is making him an incredible archer. He really good actually and he has this some kind of practice that make him shooting at the target without looking at it."

"So, when should I leave?" Tony asks again the same question.

"Because Clint needs the suit for tonight, you must be on the plane one hour from now. He already books the plane. You just need to pack a few of your cloths and make sure to bring your passport. I will send you to the airport. We just stop at your place for a while."

"So, where is the suit?"

"What suit?"

"The suit is the one that I suppose to bring to France for Clint. Remember why I should go to the France? Is it to bring Hawkeye his suit? I hope he looks like angry bird when he wears it. That must be funny."

Bruce smacked his forehead. He forgets the one thing that lead to all of their discussion. He walks toward Clint room and I follow behind him. Clint room is also a tidy one but he has a lot more furniture and there are a lot of photo of him from he is a boy until he is now, a little big than a boy.

Photo of Clint and Bruce is a lot, and one photo captured his eyes. Bruce and Clint together in the photo, they pose for their photo, Clint as an archery and Bruce as the big green guy. Tony takes the photo up and looks at it real close. They are look very happy.

"It is for the Halloween, Clint really like his costume and he wears the same costume every year." Bruce said after watching him look really interested in that picture. Tony looks at him and saw him hold the suit that he supposes to bring to Clint.

"So, what is about you? Still wearing the same big green I want to destroy everything costume."

"No. It will look really ridiculous now."

"I don't think so." Tony said smirking.

"Very funny, let's go. We have to stop at your place first."

"Okay."

...

"How long you and Clint live together?" He asks Bruce after they are in the car from Tony place. He just bring one packed bag, because he know he just go for only two days, besides he does not have much to bring anyway. From Bruce house to his house, they have talks about a lot of things, but the question is more about Tony going to France, so this time he tries to know more about Bruce.

"It has been 15 years or more. We grew up in an orphan together, but something happened at the organization, we get adopted by Fury. He likes an uncle to us, he teach me and Clint to live independent and works for what we want in life."

"Why you decide to be a doctor?"

"It never crossed in my mind to be a doctor, that the only things that Fury decides for us, and we just follow his decision, I really did not know what I want to do with my life, so I just go through with it. Clint is a little bit angry with the decision because he wants to be an archer. He loves it, that the only things I really jealous about Clint. He has so passion in archery. He does this also without Fury permission, although I kind have feeling that Fury knows about it. What about you, you have anything you want to do in life, Tony."

"I guess if I have a choice in doing something in my life, I choose to be involves in engineering stuff, you know the one that can get me created something like robot or something. I always dreams to build this one armour that human can wears to go into war."

"If that happened, will we never meet I guess."

"No, I am sure we will meet someday, maybe a different situation. I and you get chosen to be in one unit to fight against evil stuff, you as a doctor meanwhile I am wearing the armour to fight the evil plan. Clint can be our archer if he wants."

Bruce chuckles.

"I definitely make sure we will meet, because I know one day in every situation either like right now or we fight against evil, there are no way to stopping me to fall for you Bruce." For the second time, he tells Bruce he falls for him a lot. He did not get the answer before, but he will not stop until Bruce gives him on definite answer.

Bruce just drives without showing much reaction or anything to say. Tony is trying to talks something but every time he tries, his throat feels dry. After 10 minutes, they already arrive at the airport, the air between them is awkward and Tony really does not want to ends his happy morning today with Bruce like this. He already have to meet Clint for two days after this, he needs something happy to his thought right now.

Bruce is slowing down the car and park in the parking lot. Tony watches him for a few minutes but nothing happened, so he decide to just go to France and forget anything happened between them, Bruce is too good actually to be with him. There are nothing he can do about it if Bruce does not want any relationship with him beside a boss and an assistant.

Before he can get out from the car, Bruce grabs his hand but his eyes look directly to the front of the car. He look determine but still the hesitation is there like a lost child that do not know either to cry or to search for their parents. Bruce squeezed his fingers.

"It been a long time since anybody said something nice like that to me, I never been a good one to have relationship with Tony. Something will happen or someone will come to stop anything good happened to me. I just do not want to feel the lost again, but you come in the past few weeks and you making me feel something that I hope I never feel again. I laugh again today and I am pretty sure my face going to explode because I can stop smiling. You have to give more times, just don't give up on me."

Tony smile at what Bruce said. He holds Bruce hand and he decide that he will never let it go. He feels like his heart going to explode right now because Bruce confess that he is happy because of him.

"I will never give up, Bruce. See you on Wednesday." Tony kiss Bruce hand and just get going. He takes his bag, waves at Bruce and enters the airport with smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

After about 8 hour of flight, Tony safely arrives at France. He really feels tired and his leg sore but nothing can he do about his leg, it is 1am already. He looks outside the airport and it was really dark, he does not know what to do and he do not know how to speak France, so he just decide to call Clint and asks him what he should do.

"Hello, Clint. This is Tony".

"Where are you? Are you arrives yet? Don't tell me you're not coming. Did you bring the suit?" Clint asks Tony question like a bullet wanted to penetrate his bullet proof vest.

"I am already safe arrives here, and thank you very much for asking that."

"I don't care. Did you bring the suit with you?" Tony is really angry right now. He does not wants to imagine how red his face right now, he really mad at Clint. He just flew from another country, so he can give this guy the damn suit and he did not even thank him. At this moment, he got an idea how to get back at Clint.

"I don't know. That depends on you." Tony answer Clint question after thinking for a while.

"What did you mean by that? Did you forget the suit idiot? I really am getting you fired if you did not bring the suit."

"Whatever you wants to do Clint, but remember I have the suit, so you must be nice to me and I give you the suit, or I will throw it away and you never found out what happened to the suit."

"Don't you dare, Tony?"

"Please watch your tone when speak with me."

"I am your boss."

"No. Bruce is my only Bruce for now. I am officially just your colleague right now." Tony really hopes Clint does not called Bruce to confirm because he is just lying right now.

"What? Since when? Bruce never tells me about this. Don't you dare lying to me?"

"I am not telling lie to you, you can called Bruce if you wants. Remember I am the one that have your suit."

"Okay. Okay. Don't do anything to my suit. Just tell me what I am supposed to do now." Tony was smiling from one ear to another right now. He wishes he can jump while clapping his hand right now because he is so happy to do this to Clint. It is payback time.

"First, tell me how to go to the hotel?" Tony really needs to go to the hotel. He needs a good rest after 8 hours of flight. He also need something to eat, he did not eat anything since breakfast with Bruce this morning.

"I think you should take a cab, did you think have enough money with you?"

"No, I don't think so. Can you come and fetch me. I really need to be in bed right now. I am so tired and sleepy."

"What? You want me to what?" Tony smirked at Clint. He deserves it after few weeks of hell he being through because of this guy. Also he kind of scared to ride the cab or something else, he heard a lot of tourist get easily cheated.

"I want you to come to the airport and take me to the hotel. I am not really a cab guy you know."

"You are taking the cab everyday to go to work, Tony. Just take the cab. It is 1am in the morning. I don't want to get out from my room."

"I don't care, Clint. And that was in New York you talks about, not in France. In France, I am never taking the cab. Maybe you just don't love your suit very much. I am thinking to change the colour of the suit to pink."

"Damn it! Okay, I am coming right now. Just wait there, I will arrive in about 10 minutes." Clint just hanging up the phone and Tony is chuckles. Tony takes his time to watch around the airport, he going to the gift shop and thinking to buy something for Bruce, Natasha and Pepper. It is really not his luck because the price is too over price from his budget. He should get the advance money from Bruce before.

...

They arrives at the hotel 20 minutes later, where Clint spend about 5 minutes already after entering the room to search for his suit but Tony already hide it pretty well. He will never give up the one thing that making Clint his slave, even for just one day.

"You will never find it, just give up." Tony say to Clint when he realise what Clint was doing with his bag.

"Never, I will find the suit and you will never again ask me to do something else for you." Clint said with determined look. Tony cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing but it is impossible because it is too funny to watch Clint like this. Clint just snorted at him and continues looking for the suit.

"Order me something from the service room, and I might give you a clue. I am so hungry, you ask this morning to bring the suit, and I just have breakfast today. Can you help me with the order?" Clint just rolled his eyes and without much asking he just making order for Tony.

On the phone, Clint speaks France fluently making Tony looks at Clint like an alien. Clint smirks and Tony just shrugged. He actually finds it hot someone can talk another language fluently, someone with nice arm or biceps, someone with fluffy hair, someone with green eyes, someone with beautiful smile. Shit! He realise all the things he wants in a guy and Clint have all the criteria except for the pain in the ass attitude that drive him crazy. His face became red because of the thinking.

He tries to looks around the room to occupy his mind with something else. The room is big enough for two persons, Clint refuse to give him his own room. It is out of Clint budget and he really wants to save money right now, so nothing he can't do about it. Share a room or live on the street.

He looking at the kitchen right now and remember Bruce making breakfast for him. He remembers Bruce flustered face, Bruce nice body and Bruce eyes. It is so brown and deep, sometimes when he looks into his eyes, he is seriously can see the hint of the green eyes. Shit! Now he wants to fly back to New York just to cuddle with Bruce. He misses him already and it is only just about half day.

Tony step back from the kitchen and looks somewhere else, he reach the bedroom and he realise something, there are only one bed. He really does not want to share the bed with Clint, never mind he has the suit, he can ask Clint to sleep on the couch or something. He does not trust his stupid mind if they sleep in the bed together. He knows he heart wants Bruce, but his mind is something else different.

"You are going to sleep on the couch. I will the take the bed." Tony just said to Clint without hesitation.

"You want me to what now? I really can't understand why we can't share the bed. It is big enough for the two of us."

"Because I say so and if you want the suit tomorrow, just do it."

Clint was obviously mad. He palms his hand into fist and before anything else might happened he just stormed to the bedroom and Tony swear to his life he heard Clint's scream. After a while, Clint come back with blanket and some pillow to the living room, he prepares his bed on the couch. Tony just watches Clint, he tried to hide is laughter but again this is too funny.

"Idiot." Clint just said that and going to sleep.

...

Tony wake up to someone alarm clock. He tries to stop the alarm without having to remove his blanket but every time he tries, he failed. The alarm clock sound never stops, so he sit on the bed and open his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony yelled. It looks like Clint held the alarm in his hand and removes it every time Tony tries to reach and stop the alarm. Clint laughs at Tony outburst.

"Serve you right, it is 7am, come on! You must come and jog with me."

"No. Just go by yourself and left me to my beautiful sleep. I do not need any work out."

"You don't, but I am. It is interesting that I called Bruce earlier and he does not know anything about me being your boss been terminate. Should I called him again and tell him what you been doing until right now?" Clint shows Tony his phone and making and great act effort on dialling Bruce number.

"No. You don't have to. I am going run with you." Tony tries to reach for the phone but Clint avoids him every time.

They go running on Clint choice and he using Tony lying to bring Tony along, they go sightseeing on Tony choice and he using the suit to threat Clint. They are yelled at each other all day but nevertheless enjoy every minutes of it. Tony is able to buy a gift for Bruce, Natasha and Pepper, he felt very happy.

...

At 3pm, they already get the suit from the place Tony left it, Clint could not believe his eyes when they arrive at the place. It is not in good condition.

"What the hell are you thinking, this place looks like being rob just hour ago. Are you really thinks they doing the great job to keep my suit in great condition?"

"Yes. I am thinking they are capable enough, don't worry about it, I pay them enough money to keep your suit in great condition." Tony smirk at Clint. He can't believe this guy, what is so important about the suit to get him mad like this?

The cashier is bringing the suit and it looks more than okay. Clint smile from one ear to another, Tony just shakes his head at Clint behaviour. He is more like kid than he tries not to be one. Tony pays the cashier and say thanks.

"Are you happy now? Should I leave you with the suit alone?"

"Yes, please. You will just contaminate the suit with your present." Tony rolled his eyes at Clint.

They walk to the car and Clint just stops midway. He stares at Tony, he is trying to say something but he looks too hesitant and uncomfortable.

"Thanks."

That all Clint said but Tony can't help himself blushing. Clint already walk away after saying it, he also looks a little bit red on cheeks. Tony smile at Clint, really like a little kid.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello. Dr. Bruce, how are you?" Tony is calling Bruce using Clint's phone while Clint get ready for the tournament. They already at the stadium and arrive at 3.30pm, just half an hour early from the games, Clint is mad at Tony cause he refuse to give him the suit earlier. Nevertheless, he asked Tony to call Bruce and inform him he is okay.

"I am fine Tony, why do you have Clint phone with you? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, and by the way I am also fine. He just tells me to call you and tells he is okay." Tony kind of upset Bruce do not asks about him. Tony can hear Bruce chuckles.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Okay, it is you. I know you are upset because I did not ask about you, and I thinking of your pouting face. I am quite sure you look very cute."

"I am not upset and it is not quite sure, it is very sure." Tony smile and blush a little bit. Clint coming towards him and looks at him with weird eyes before asks him for the phone. He just gives the phone to him.

"Hi Bruce, it is Clint. Did you have breakfast already? Tea?"

"Yes Clint. I just have tea, no breakfast yet. It is still early in here. You think you can win the games today?"

"You don't have to ask Bruce, you already know the answer. I am the Hawkeye. I will never lose to ordinary people." Tony rolled his eyes at that, still an arrogant bastard.

"How is the clinic Bruce? Thinks you can handle it for one more day?"

"You just worried about the games, Natasha and I will handle the clinic. We have a lot more patients yesterday because there are accident happened near our clinic, but everything else are more like usual, just a few patient who are regular with you really give me headache. They want you, and not give me full cooperation."

"Just tell them to come back next week, I will treat them later."

"You know I can't do that Clint." Clint just sighed, Tony knows exactly why. Bruce is something else, he will never let the patient left the clinic without being treat properly. Even the patient did not have any money, he will treat him no less, just like any other patient.

"Do as you like Bruce. Just don't overdo yourself again. I don't want to go through that again." Tony heard that and now he really wants to know what has happened to Bruce.

"Okay. I know it Clint. Just give you best today and win the games. I have to go to the clinic, so bye and send my regard to Tony."

"Bye." Clint hanging up his phone and he go towards the range because the games will start in few minutes. He needs to get ready but Tony stopped him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No and asking someone like that is already a question."

"Smart ass."

"That why I am a doctor and you are my assistant. Got it?" Clint smirks and Tony is fume. He really wanted to scream or kill or just give a punch to this guy right now. Clint looks at him and sighed.

"Okay. What you do wants to know?" Tony is confused. Suddenly the calm straight looks of Clint become softer than usual. He notice this because let face it, he is been doing everything together today and the guy face always looks the same in whatever mood he having. But just for minutes when he sighed, the looks become softer.

"If you don't have any question and just stare at my face, I think I will be going right now." Tony startled get himself together, he really needs to ask this question.

"It is about you and Bruce, are you sure there are nothing between the two of you? The calls just now, you did not do it if you are just friends or best friend right?"

Clint is staring at Tony, chuckles, shrugged and just walks away.

...

( Clint POV )

Bruce and I, how the hell is Tony get the idea, it is fucking weird if that ever happened. A nightmare maybe, he never feels anything toward Bruce, not anything, he loves Bruce very much but to be in an intimate relationship, is definitely no. He love Bruce as a brother but Tony is right, he can't start his day without talking to Bruce. That is why he will call Bruce every morning like just now although they live in different country. Bruce is like his guardian who looks after him.

There someone else disturbing his calm and beautiful mind. He is Tony. He knows he is still a jerk to him, but something is difference he is kind of cannot say no to the guy. They guy just using the suit as an excuse, he can just be mad at him, not go sightseeing with him. Before, he can just leave the guy alone when he ask that stupid question about him and Bruce, but no he must answer it because of the stupid puppy moisture eyes.

He is kind of cute when he gets mad. All face cover in red colour. Stop it Clint! You must focus on the games now. Leave all the thoughts behind. He looks around for his rivals, there are only four of them. All is the new face because this tournament is for the one who just involved in the archery. Rachael is a girl with curly red hair, Mike has the old school face with very white hair and the last guy named Jeffrey wearing a full face mask, so he really can't say anything about the guy.

The first challenge is you just have to shoot the target right in the middle. Clint is going to be the first contestant. He gets his bow and arrow, try to focus on the target, adjust the angle, he shoot and the arrow coming right in the middle of the target. All of the crowd cheer him up. The first challenge is not hard, so all other contestant passed this challenge within the first try.

For the second challenge, they will be given three shooting chances, this time they have to shoot a moving brown falcon. Falcon was a known as fast species bird. On the first try, Clint takes his time, he carefully adjusts his angle but the moving bird is faster, it is not easy for him to get a good hit. He takes the shoot but he misses the bird and the arrow not even near the target. The crowd start to boo him.

"Shoot the damn bird down Hawkeye!" Someone yelled from the crowded. Clint smile searching for the voice. He looks at Tony, winked at him and not even looking at the bird, he shoot and the arrow is going straight to the moving falcon and into its skull. The crowded was stunned for a while before cheer loudly for him.

Mike shoots the bird in the first try although he seems reluctant to kill the bird. Rachael and the mask guy, Jeffrey failed this challenged completely, so the final battle will be performances by Clint and Mike.

...

( Tony POV )

This is craziest thing he ever seen, did they even have authority to do something like this? Shooting the birds for example, this is really different level from the archery he always known, a guy is shooting the target with the rainbow colour on it. That what he is thinking when Bruce said archery, not something like this. But he must admit that Clint is doing really well. The second challenge when he winked at him and not even looking at the target to shoot is pretty hot. Tony just chuckles at the childless behaviour of Clint, he really must get used to it now.

The third challenge will start in a minutes, an emcee coming to the stage, she wear something really weird, she looks like a witch with the big black hat and the big black grown dress.

"For the last performances today, we will present you something you don't often see with your own eyes. Today, the finalist will fight against a golden tiger which do not eat anything in three days. Which one is gets to win, the golden tiger or the archer?" Everyone claps and cheers up hearing this but Tony feels like he is going to throw up.

Suddenly a large cage appear on the middle of the stadium, the size of the cage is only about a size of soccer field but this time it fills with trees, it looks more like a forest from the side and you can't see nothing happened in there. Meanwhile, a big screen coming up from the roof of the stadium and shows everything happened in the cage. A tiger was showing in the screen, it has red eyes and hungry face who was waiting for the prey in a long time. The tiger looks so big and Tony assumes it has body length about three meter and weight about 250 kilogram. Clint is going to die!

There are music sound indicates that the final contestant will be going into the cage.

Mike appears first, he has this calm old school face with big builder body and he is walking confidently towards one of the gate to the cage. He is 185cm and wearing a cloth like an elf in the movie, he has his bow and quivers with arrow attach to his body like an archer warrior.

Clint comes after Mike and he go to the opposite gate of the cage. He is wearing his sleeveless suit which showing his manly biceps. He is shorter than Mike about 175cm. He also has his bow and quivers with arrow attach to his body. Tony smirks and thinks this is why he has to bring the suit, Clint look like a modern high tech archer with the suit.

When the siren going crazy, the two archer going into the cage. Tony notice that Clint takes one of his arrows and holding it is in hand, he wanted to take the tiger in close range combat. He looks confidents that he can take the tiger. Mike was hiding somewhere where the camera cannot capture him, so in the screen right now only Clint and the tiger are showing.

...

( Clint POV )

He see the tiger approaching him slowly, he calm his nerves and wait for the tiger to attack, he know that the tiger will attacks him, so he just calmly waiting. After a few second but feels like more than 30 minutes, the tiger attacks him use its body weight to trample him but he success in avoid it with great foot work. He knows he has advantage in speeds.

He needs to use the chance to stab the tiger, but before he can use his arrow with the right hand, another arrow coming straight to his left shoulder. He felt into the ground, another arrow coming to him but he used the last energy he got to stop it with his bow. The tiger was run away right now and hiding somewhere, Clint is dumbfounded and realized, he has another enemy which is Mike.

He run from the spot and hides somewhere behind the tree. He groaned and cursed while trying to detach the arrow from his body. The bleeding was starts to pour out from his shoulder. He cut a little bit pieces from his suit and used it to stop the bleeding. He felt okay right now but he must finish the games before he lost more blood and get dizzy.

He needs to think of another tactical to win this game by killing the tiger and try not to kill Mike. He looks at his surrounding and saw something that attract his eyes, there are an arrow he found at one of the tree. On the arrow there are note saying the advantage of the arrow, this one has rope that attach to it when shoot. Clint thinks of something that can be used by this, I can climb a tree with this arrow. That will give an advantage to him as an archer.

Boom!

The area beside him was explodes, he eyes widen and he looks at tiger is run away from the location again, he too focus on the arrow he found, he totally lost his focus on the surrounding. That damn Mike using him as bait to lure and attacks the tiger when the tiger coming for him. From the attack, Clint knows there are also arrows that can explode given.

He must get going before Mike can find him here, he run again but this time he be more, careful and he is searching for the highest tree in the cage and the other power up arrow. He find the tree that high enough than any other tree, he shoot the arrow and it near the highest branch, he grab the rope and start climbing easily to the branch. He sits on the branch and waiting for the tiger to show up.

He does not need to wait long because the tiger approach him slowly, he realize that the tiger follows his blood trail. He gets his arrow and bow to shoot the tiger. He did not want to waste the time anymore, he shoot looking at the tiger, but the arrow is going somewhere else. The arrow going straight to the face of Mike who is hiding somewhere near to takes his chance, the speed of the arrow is really fast to kill Mike, but the arrow just scratch his cheeks a little and go straight to the tree behind him. Mike eyes wide, his face pale and he just stood there like a loser.

Clint takes another shoot and this time it is straight to the tiger skull, killing it in one shot.

"Wow! What an intense fights, but we have our winner now. The Hawkeye!" Emcee is making the announcement and the crowded become wildly cheer up. Clint gets out from the cages and the medical unite coming towards him to treat his shoulder. He lets them because he has no more energy to argue.

"Let welcome our winner tonight to the stage. He is amazing archer and a fighter too."

He gets to the stage and raised his right hand with the bow like a champion. The crowds cheer up with him. He looks around to see Tony but he is nowhere. He felt kind of sad, but nothing can't be done, he know Tony will go away after seeing him in this tournament.

He takes his time to enjoy the moment of his winning. He really like the feeling of the champion, it is not easy to win the game like this, although it is not his first winning, but the feeling still the same. He loves it.

After getting all the congratulation and take the winning price which is a lot, he is going to change his suit. When he enter the changing room, Tony was there waiting for him.

"Hi." Clint said to Tony.

"What the hell was that? That not archery! He tries to kill you. What you want me to tell Bruce if anything happened to you? Why do you have to compete in something like this? Are you out of your mind? You tore the suit, I bring it from another continent and you just shred it like nothing? You could have died. You could die you know. You can't just come in here and say hi to me." Tony is mad and not stops talking. Clint stares at the guy, push him against the locker, grab his face and plant his mouth on Tony lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony open his eyes to the sight of his hotel room, he is lay on his bedroom. He feels a little dizzy, he try to remember what happening yesterday. He groaned and buried his face in his hand, he is kissing Clint back. What the hell? They are kissing when someone coming to tell Clint about the party. Clint needs to attend because he is the champion, and Tony need to get himself drunk and avoid Clint completely.

How I get to the hotel? Shit. He did not remember that.

Just forget about that, focus on your situation right now. You are making out with the both of your boss and much worse they are like brothers to each other. Tony smacks his forehead with his hand, really stupid. You not even works for a month and you manage screw it up now.

Now, my heart where does it belong? It is not a question that I have to ask. It is always Dr. Bruce Banner. Even when Clint in the tournament fight against the tiger, all he is worried is how will he explain to Bruce if anything happened to Clint? He knows it is bad, but he can't help himself.

So, what about Clint? It is not my fault, Clint the one that put his tongue in my mouth, and he is a great kisser, my testosterone hormone cannot resist and kiss him back. That is an explainable equation to the kissing. Tony is blushing remembering about the kiss. I need to forget about the kiss now!

"You are awake? I thought you are still sleeping. You are completely drunk last night." Clint coming into the room, Tony looks at him and his cheek become more reddish than ever. He just wants to forget the kiss but seeing Clint after just thinking about it did not really help. Clint notice this and smirking. He has to take this opportunity to tease Tony.

"You never get kiss from a guy before and see him the next morning? You are red than tomato right now." Clint thought Tony looks cute like that but he did not say that. Tony looks at Clint, he feel sad and regret for kissing back Clint yesterday. He must tell him now that he likes someone else.

"Clint, I have to tell you something. I am sorry but I already..." Tony can't say it, he can't do it. He does not know why but it is like his throat is dry. He just looks at Clint with his puppy eyes and hope Clint can read his mind.

"You already like someone and you are not giving him up yet, right?"

"What are you talking? And how did you know that? You can read mind now?" Tony was startled because he really did not expect Clint to know what is in his mind. Tony glare at Clint curiously and without hesitation he slapped himself on the cheek. I must be too drunk now to be imagines things like this. Clint still there and corked his eyebrow looking at Tony weird reaction. Once again he slapped himself on the cheek. Clint is laughing right now.

"Tony! Tony! Stop it." Clint said but still laughing at Tony.

"Just tell me, how did you know? You are not mind reader are you?"

"That was impossible thing to do, Tony." Clint laughing has coming down but it still there.

"I don't know. You can shoot something without looking at it. If you are a mind reader, that will explain how you do it."

"I am not a mind reader. The trick is I use my hearing with is more believable than my sight. You know, there is an archer in the world who are blind but still making an international records."

"Thanks for the trivia, but that did not answer my question on how do you know that I like someone else?"

"You are already telling me, Tony. Last night, after the party, I am getting us the cab, you tells me, you throw up on me, we ride here, ring any bells." Tony looks at Clint and try remember what happened after the party. He eyes widen, he remembers everything how he tells Clint to back off because he loves somebody else, but he is still clingy to Clint and he throw up all over Clint shirt. Oh my god! That was happened. Tony closes his mouth with his hand and looks at Clint with I am sorry I rejected you and I throw up on you look.

"It is okay, Tony. I know you have somebody now, so I will back off as long as you are happy with him. It is a great kiss thought." Clint smile and looking at Tony. Tony looks a little bit calm hearing Clint say that. He so terrified that Clint will snap and do something terrible to him, he just hoped Clint already shipped his bow, arrow and quivers to New York. No one can save him if Clint already targeting him.

"Don't just sit there, go and get ready, we have flight to catch in 2 hour. Bruce will get mad if we did not get in the airport on time. I am still afraid of him even though we are not in the same country." Clint said something that bring smile to Tony lips.

"Okay, so we are friends now. No more ridiculous order and not so good nickname." Tony really hopes the old Clint will not making any appearance anymore. He can't stand that guy, but he always can threat Clint with the tournament. Clint really does not want Bruce to know about it.

"I do not know about that yet, you just wait and see. I am still your boss and also I want to know about your guy."

"About that, this relationship between me and him just started, the guy is not ready to be in relationship right now but he also tells me not to give up on him, I like him a lot, so I will not give up easily." Tony really does not want to tell Clint about Bruce yet. He is sure that it is better if Bruce tell Clint himself.

Clint is staring at Tony who is walking away to the bathroom, "Me too Tony, I will not give up easily." Clint said it to no one but himself.

...

( Bruce POV )

He wakes up at 6.30am, going for a jog and back to his house at 7am. He is going the clinic early because no one else will be there, Tony and Clint still in France and Natasha is already tell him that she will be a little bit late today. He arrives at the Medicviral clinic in 7.45am, getting his tea at 8am and doing all the jobs that should be done by Natasha or Tony.

He finished all the work and just wait for Natasha before opened the clinic. At 9.20am, he get called from Tony who tells him that Clint is fine and just get ready to the tournament. He laughing speaks with Tony because Tony is pouting when he did not even ask about him. After that, he speaks with Clint and they just wish each other good luck.

At 9.45am, someone was at the receptionist and playing with the bells at the table. He just ignored it first thinking it is Natasha who already arrive, but the bells did not stop ringing. He walks to the receptionist and saw a woman from behind. He thinks he knows the woman from somewhere.

"Hello Miss. I am sorry but we are not open yet."

The woman flinch and she is taking a deep breath before turn around to face Bruce. Bruce mouth opened, he remembers the beautiful face, the beautiful hair and the beautiful body.

"Bruce."

He definitely remembers the voice of the woman he loved.

"Betty."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark : Hello Doc.

Bruce Banner : Hello, Tony.

Tony Stark : Just wants to say hello to my favourite guy in the world.

Bruce Banner : Okay, Me too. Where are you?

Tony Stark : I am at Pepper. Where are you?

Bruce Banner : Home, watching movies with Clint. I am so bored.

Tony Stark : Why? You don't like watching movie.

Bruce Banner : I like watching movie, but this one movie is Clint choice, and we watches it like couples times already.

Tony Stark : Don't tell me it's Lord Of The Ring trilogy again.

Bruce Banner : No. I am just glad it is not LOTR. I can't watch that again. Clint makes me watches with him like hundreds of times. It this new movie called hunger games.

Tony Stark : The hero must be an archer right?

Bruce Banner : No. The girl is an archer. Hero is this one really weak looking guy who only knows how to disguise himself.

Tony Stark : That suck. How can Clint watch something like that.

Bruce Banner : As long as they have an archer in a movie, Clint will never let it go. You know what it is his favourite movie?

Tony Stark : I know, he not stop talking about it once he started. The Avangers.

Bruce Banner : Yeah. He really likes the Hawkeye Jeremy Renner guy. I am started to regret to ever give him the nickname.

Tony Stark : haha. So what about you? Which one do you like?

Bruce Banner : In avangers movie?

Tony Stark : yeah.

Bruce Banner : The guy who wearing the Iron Man suit. Do you know his name?

Tony Stark : Robert Downey Jr.

Bruce Banner : Yeah. I like him, he seem like a cool awesome guy. What about you?

Tony Stark : I like the doctor Mark Ruffalo. He is hot!

Bruce Banner : Are you have kinky fantasy about doctor or what? Seems all the one you like is a doctor.

Tony Stark : Maybe :) ...Why don't you get to choose the movie?

Bruce Banner : I lose in 'rock scissors paper' games. So I have to let him choose the movie.

Tony Stark : So, every week you lost.

Bruce Banner : Yeah probably. I can count how many times I win.

Tony Stark : That why I tell you Clint can read minds.

Bruce Banner : Don't be ridiculous.

Tony Stark : I am not.

Bruce Banner. Yes, you are.

Tony Stark : agree to disagree.

Bruce Banner : What are you doing at Pepper? It is still early to go drinking.

Tony Stark : She wants to move a few furniture, so I come to help. Besides, it is been a while since I met her and Phil.

Bruce Banner : Phil?

Tony Stark : Yeah. Phil. Did I spell wrong before?

Bruce Banner : No, so this Phil. He is not a doctor right?

Tony Stark : No. Why did you ask.

Bruce Banner : Nothing. Just curious about him.

Tony Stark : Are you jealous doc?

Bruce Banner : No, just curious. That all.

Tony Stark : Okay... So what you are Clint will be doing this evening? After watching the film.

Bruce Banner : Clint wants to go swimming at the pool, so I just tag along.

Tony Stark : Why? You lost to 'rock paper scissors' again this time.

Bruce Banner : No. I just want to tag along Tony. I like to swim too.

Tony Stark : I wish I can tag along too, but I am stuck here doing this for Pepper.

Bruce Banner : You like to swim too?

Tony Stark : No, I am not much of swimmer, I will easily get drown. Just want to watch you and Clint. Shirtless :)

Bruce Banner : Clint? So, you are going to drooling after another guy too.

Tony Stark : Don't worry I will come back to you after all. You're jealous doc?

Bruce Banner : No. Just curious.

Tony Stark : Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.

Bruce Banner : Do you have anything planned after work tomorrow?

Tony Stark : No. Why?

Bruce Banner : I just want to ask you to go to dinner with me tomorrow.

Tony Stark : What? It is like a date or just for work purpose.

Bruce Banner : It is a date Tony. You have been flirting with me for a month since you start working, and I never felt like this to a guy before. So I thought why not?

Tony Stark : Really? Sure?

Bruce Banner : Really. Sure. Are you going or not?

Tony Stark : Yes. I am... And I am not flirting with you, I just being me.

Bruce Banner : Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.

Tony Stark : Don't copy my phrase.

Bruce Banner : It is not your phrase and I am not copy it.

Tony Stark : Yeah. Keep telling yourself that... so, how the movie?

Bruce Banner : I don't know, I am not even pay attention.

Tony Stark : It a little hard to pay attention with me on the other side right?

Bruce Banner : Yes, you kind of distracting me. I am going swimming right now. You are still at Pepper place?

Tony Stark : Yes. Really wish I can come with you to the pool, not helping Pepper with his stupid decoration.

Bruce Banner : You're a good friend Tony. I know you want to help her like you help to promote her place to complete stranger.

Tony Stark : No. I am not doing anything. How do you about that? Are you a mind reader too?

Bruce Banner : No, Tony. I am not a mind reader, can you just let that go. No one is a mind reader here.

Tony Stark : I am still agree to disagree on that one. So, how do you know about it?

Bruce Banner : Patient, Tony. When they meet the doctor, they talks. And they talk about you a lot. Our patient loves you there. They tells me about you promote to them to go to Pepper, say it is a nice place to go drinking. I bet Clint knows about it too.

Tony Stark : I am sorry about that, I am trying to keep it down.

Bruce Banner : It is okay Tony. I don't care as long as the patient okay with it and you doing your job. Besides, Pepper is really a good place to go drinking.

Tony Stark : You are the best boss in the world doc.

Bruce Banner : Yeah, I know... Can you called me Bruce when we are not working?

Tony Stark : Oh...I do not know doc, I kind of like it when I call you doc.

Bruce Banner : Damn! Your kinky towards doctor profession is really bad.

Tony Stark : I know you like it, doc.

Bruce Banner : yeah. Maybe. I don't know... Just so you know, maybe I am a little bit uncomfortable tomorrow night. It is my first time date with guy, so it might be awkward.

Tony Stark : Don't worry about it. I know how to handle it.

Bruce Banner : Okay. I will trust you, I have to go. Clint already changes to his swim suit. I need to change mine. Bye.

Tony Stark : Ok. Bye.

...

Bruce and Clint are having a calm relaxing swim in the pool. Although it is Sunday, there are not many people here, maybe because Clint pay load of money to be in the place. Bruce just enjoying his evening as guest of the member, but he cannot help to felt nervous about tomorrow.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you thinking very hard about something? Do you have any problem?" Clint asks Bruce, but Bruce really reluctant to let Clint know anything about him and Tony. He knows Clint will be okay with this because Clint is bisexual, he sleep with whoever he has lust for.

"No. Nothing, I am fine."

"Bruce, you know you can't lie to me. Just tell me what is wrong? It is me?" Bruce just chuckles looks at the brilliant act Clint's done. He closes his mouth with his right hand, and his expression is like crying children who does not get a teddy bear in their birthday. It is very ugly but sweet at the same time.

"Just let it go, Clint. I will tell you some other time." Clint glares at Bruce, he knows something wrong with Bruce, but he cannot figure it out. Let's go back for what we doing today. Jogging, enjoying a great and awesome hunger game movie and now we are swimming. Wait a minutes, there are something wrong, Bruce having phone with him all the time.

"Oh my god! You are dating someone right? That is why you look at your phone every minute when we watching the movie, when I drive the car, when I change the cloth. Wow! I really did not expect this is the problem. So who is she?" Clint is really excited right now, It been a lot of years since Bruce dating or even like someone after all the problems with Betty's father.

"Maybe Tony was right. You can read mind or what?"

"What?" Clint is confuses right now.

"Nothing. Yeah, okay! I am dating someone and tomorrow night we will go for dinner together, so I am a bit worried because it been a while since I dating." Bruce just tells Clint but he not telling him the truth completely, he just leaves the truth that he dating a guy named Tony. Clint does not have to know about that yet.

"That good for you, how long has you wait to date someone else? Who is the lucky girl?"

"I am not telling you that Clint." Clint did not easily give up, he asks Bruce about 50 times after that, but Bruce completely ignored him.

...

"Okay Bruce! You can do this." Bruce says to himself, it is already 7.30pm and he makes the reservation for them at the restaurant at 8.30pm. He planned everything and hoped this will goes well. Clint who just taking bath say good luck to him and tease him a little about tonight. Bruce just ignored him and decides to get going, he will take Tony at his house and they will go straight to the restaurant.

He remembered completely how weird today is being with Tony at the Clinic, every time he looks at Tony, his cheek feel hot and pink. He is blushing so much, so he decide to just concentrate on his work, but he can't helped but smile. Every patients he meet mention him about the smile on his face.

He arrives at Tony, Tony already excitingly waiting for him in front of his apartment. He looks very handsome and confidence in the tuxedo, he looks like a celebrity going to some award party. Tony smile at him and just get to the seat beside him, Bruce can't help but looks at Tony with awe. Tony looks different than he looks before.

"What did you do? You look different."

"You too look very handsome tonight, thank you."

Tony smile again at him. Bruce intended to do this by the end of their date tonight, but he was melted away by Tony look and smile. He touches Tony cheek, drew in closer and leans in to kiss Tony lip. Tony did not expect this but he just happy that Bruce wants him, he always get in his head that he is the one that should approach Bruce because Bruce is never being with a guy before, but the kiss prove that Bruce wants him as much he wants him.

Bruce stop only when he need to breath, he look at Tony who still close his eyes, lip swollen and breath hard. Tony looks very sexy and hot like that, Bruce cannot take it anymore. He kisses Tony again but deeper this time, his hand is all over Tony tuxedo and he moves his hand on the shirt under the tuxedo. He stop kiss Tony lips but not stop at there, he kiss Tony chin and going for his neck. Tony can't help but moan at Bruce aggressiveness.

Tony did not care or think anymore, Bruce already make him hard just by kissing and touching his shirt. He cannot lose, so he moves his hand and going for Bruce tie. He loose it and untie it expertly, he open Bruce shirt button by button, and exposed Bruce chest hair. That was making him more turn on, Bruce is so fucking sexy.

"You live alone right?" Bruce asking him and Tony just nod. They stare at each other and within second the already at Tony front door. Their hair and cloth is messy but that the last thing on their mind right now.

Tony open the door and he walks in, but before he can say anything Bruce was all over him again, he was pushed again the wall and get kiss all over his face. Tony broke the kiss and gasping for air, while Bruce just go for his cloth, worked on the tie and opening the dark shirt button one by one. Bruce force Tony shirt down his shoulder and just thrown it away. Bruce kiss Tony neck and moving his lip at Tony throat before going for his collarbone.

Tony groaned. He can't do anything with Bruce eagerness, so he decides just to enjoy it. Bruce right hand at his bare skin stomach moving to is nipple, just brush lightly but Tony moans at the touch.

"Bedroom?" Tony say after cannot take Bruce torture anymore.

"I thought you never ask." Bruce answers him but his hand never leave Tony.

Tony is shirtless, and Bruce with shirt but the button already all open walking and kissing to bedroom lead by Tony. Enter the bedroom, Tony sit on the bed looking at Bruce. He signals Bruce just to take his cloth off, Bruce compliment and take his cloth off slowly, like a stripper success in trying to seduce Tony. Tony stare at Bruce action exposed his muscle body little by little, that is so fucking hot. Tony can't help but touching himself. He is so hard, he can just come right now.

Bruce look at Tony and lean in to kiss Tony again. "You are so fucking sexy Tony."

...

"That was the best dinner ever." Tony whispered to Bruce ear. They are lying around Tony bed after exhausting sex. Tony looks at Bruce who was smiling, he chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

"What are you smiling so hard about?"

"Did I smile?" Bruce asks him again.

"Yes."

"I am just happy. Did it will be like this all the time?"

"I can't promise you all the time Bruce, but I hopes so. My body was like on fire."

"You call me Bruce. I like it." Bruce stares at Tony.

"Bruce. Are you hungry?"

"Way to spoil the mood Tony, but I am kind of hungry. We just burn the reservation I made, so any idea?"

"It is still early, we can go to Pepper."

"It is too far, I just don't feel like driving."

"Pizza?"

"No. I don't feel like eating any pizza."

"Wow! You are so picky. I don't know Bruce, there are some small restaurants across the road but I never try any of it. You can cook if you want."

"You get anything that I can cook?"

"No. I do not think I have. I don't even use the pan in about 5 years."

"So, we only have one choice. Restaurant across the street, and I am not picky Tony, I just don't feel like driving or eating pizza."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Bruce laughs and get up. He finds his pants and his shirt, he is going to the bathroom to clean up. Tony gets up after him and put on his pants, he do not find his shirt anywhere.

"Bruce, did you take my shirt?"

"No. It is in living room, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. You just can't make it to the bedroom before seeing my great body."

"I remember that you touching yourself seeing my body."

"It is not fair! You play dirty. How you can be so good at stripping?"

Bruce comes out from the bathroom looking all fresh and smart. He is wearing his pants and shirt without the tux. It will be freaking weird to wear tuxedo to go to the small restaurant. Tony is already finished wearing a pants and a new shirt.

"It is a secret Tony. Let's go."

"You don't wear your tux?"

"I want to eat this time Tony, as much as I like to be back into the bed with you, but my stomach is really does not agree with me." Bruce said winks at Tony.

...

They are sitting at the long chair near the street across Tony apartment, eating junk food where they bought in at the mart. Bruce do not want to eat at any of the restaurant, too Indian, too Chinese and too Eastern also get to be in the reason why he do not wants to eat.

"You are really picky eater. Where are you supposes to bring me tonight?"

"It just a regular restaurant that I love to go, it called Shawarma."

"Shit! I love that restaurant. You want to bring me there, oh my god! I regret the sex right now." Tony said with pouting mouth. Bruce just chuckles.

"Next time, you should tell me first where we are going, so we did not end up eating something from the ridiculous looking mart. I hate the worker there."

"You are totally jealous at me Tony. He really give me his number, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I don't know why, you look weird, defensive and ridiculously stupid, but he still drooling all over you, must be the charming smile."

"I am your weird, defensive and ridiculously stupid with charming smile. I am all yours, Tony." Bruce moves his hand and touch Tony cheek. Tony can't help but blushing with the comment. Bruce opened one of the drinks and offers it to Tony, he opened another for himself. They just sit there together with shoulder touching each other.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after their first date, Clint asks Tony and Bruce to lunch together. Natasha is like always, she going to meet her friend. So, they are only Clint, Bruce and Tony. Clint decides to just eat at their regular restaurant, so they just going there without much discussion.

They arrive at restaurant and take a table. That was when someone approach them. Bruce smile and waves at the girl.

"Hi Bruce, Clint and ..." The women look and smile at Tony.

"Tony." Tony answer because he feel like the women asking for her name.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" Clint asks a little nervous, he look at Bruce and confuse because Bruce just smile at him. He should be terrified, this is Betty here, the only girl that Bruce ever love. He still remember how broken Bruce was when he cannot found Betty anywhere he go looking. He asks around but no one seem to know where the hell the girl was going.

"Can I borrow Bruce for a while, I have something to talks to him." She just get going after saying that. Bruce excuse himself and follow Betty. They just going outside the restaurant and talking there. Tony is confuse, Clint looks like he just see a ghost meanwhile Bruce seem happy and smiling.

"Who is that women?" Tony ask Clint. He really fell a little jealous because that girl making Bruce all laughing and smiling.

"That was Betty, the girl that once the love of Bruce life." Tony stare at Clint like he did not believe what he heard, but Clint looking intensely at the Bruce and Betty. Tony felt really insecure right now.

"Maybe, he is dating Betty last night."

"What?" Tony is asking after hearing what Bruce saying.

"Last night, Bruce get a first date after the last time his dating history is with Betty. It has been like 8 years but now it makes sense. They are going back together. Oh! Poor Bruce, to fall in love at the early age, look he can't even move on and stay in love with her after what her father did to him."

"What did her father do to him?"

"He just hate Bruce very much, he can't accept the fact that Bruce is an orphan. So he separates the two of them and sends Betty studying over sea without any trace where she might be. He completely shut Betty off Bruce life. I hate that guy! I just want to punch his face but Bruce do not let me. Betty also never try to contact Bruce. I hate that bitch!" Clint look a little mad right now.

Tony heard what Clint say and felt like his heart explode, Bruce love Betty very much. Maybe that was in the past, now Bruce like me. Like and love is very two different things, Bruce will left me some day when he realize he is still in love with Betty. Beside, Bruce and Betty seem more nice and compatible.

"Aw!" His hand immediately going for his head and brush them lightly. He looks at Clint who just using the menu to hit him.

"What is your problem?" Tony voice is little higher.

"It is not my problem, the waiter is here and you just staring into space, give your order first and you can do whatever you want. I already order for me and Bruce."

"Okay I will just take the set menu B, and change the water to just drinking water." Tony said to the waiter. He looks at Clint, brush his head where Clint hit him.

"You don't have to hit me hard, and in the head."

"I know, I just want to test your head hardness."

"Why?"

"You work for me, I have to know and maybe one day I want to break something using head, I can use yours."

"What the hell need a head to break?"

"I don't know Tony, that why I said maybe."

"That is ridiculous. Just say you're wrong when you're wrong Katniss."

"I am not wrong, and Katniss is a girl. You watch the movie did you?"

"I don't have to watch, you can't stop talking about it."

"yeah, I know." Clint is smiling and Tony just shake his head.

"About Bruce, did he say anything about the date he has last night?" Tony ask because he really want to know about Bruce feeling. He knows he should trust Bruce, but he can't fell a little insecurities especially after meeting with Betty.

"Nothing, I ask him but he not saying anything. But he seem happy, so I guess the date went great."

"What are you two birds talking about?" Bruce interject their conversation and apparently Betty has left them to have lunch.

"Nothing." Tony and Clint answer simultaneously. Bruce stares at both of them, shrugged. He sit at the chair when the waiter brought their food.

"So, what Betty wants?" Clint asks Bruce after taking his first bite. Tony can't help but look at Bruce.

"She just want me to go to the seminar as a speaker, that all."

"You don't tell me that you going date with her last night?"

"Yes. I don't tell you because I did not go out with her last night, it is someone else."

"Really, that's good. That is really good. But you seem okay to see her again today. You remember what she did to you right? She just gone and never contact you. That evil bitch! I should just shoot her and her father in the face."

"She did not know I am alive Clint. Her father making she believe that I was dead. She coming here and seeing me the first time she heard that I am alive. She said she sorry and she really regret about her father. You already know this, her father really hate me and he will do anything towards our relationship. But you have no need to worried anymore, I am with someone else. She knows about it too." Bruce explain to Clint about their first encounter when Betty come to the clinic to see Bruce. Bruce also looking at Tony when he said the last sentence, Tony just smile at him. Tony feel relieve, he actually feel better when Clint said that Bruce seem happy, but now he really are confidence because Bruce say it himself.

"So, when this seminar will be held?" Tony interjects their conversation.

"It's in March, two weeks from now and it will be in Switzerland." Bruce raise his eyebrow.

"You will bring me with you right?" Clint asks with eyes full of excitement.

"No. You did not bring me to France with you. So, I will bring Tony with me." Bruce said winked at Tony. Tony eyes beam in excitement right now. Clint just groaned frustration.

"You are mean Bruce, why I can't go with you? The two of us will make a great companion." Clint try to persuade Bruce to brought him and Tony along.

"No. I will just bring Tony, you can stay here and working at Clinic with Natasha." Bruce smirk. He know that Clint afraid of Natasha.

"No. No. You can't do that to me Bruce, you know I and Natasha never get along. She will definitely kill me this time."

"What? Did I miss something here?" Tony interject again.

"You don't know about this but Clint is afraid of Natasha." Bruce answer him.

"I am not afraid of her, she just creep me out with her smile, her glance and her outfit."

"It called gothic Clint, and Natasha is a nice person to talk with." Bruce tell Clint and Tony nod agree with him.

"Whatever Bruce, but you get to bring me along with you to Switzerland, you are agree with me right Tony?" Clint tries to get Tony on his side, because Bruce look decided not to bring him along. He looks at Tony with eyes full of hope that Tony will agree with him.

Before Tony can't say anything, Bruce grab his face and turn him around to avoid him from looking into Clint eyes.

"Don't look into his eyes, he has this fucking trick with his eyes that make people agree with him. Just look at me, and tell me did I need to bring him along or not?" Tony face were on fire, he really did not know how to handle this, his heart feel like exploding. Bruce did not do anything, he just touching his face. Bruce smile widen at how red Tony face. This moment feel like thousand second to Tony.

"So, can I go or not?" Clint who obviously did not realize the situation, just wants his question to be answer.

Tony nod. Clint rejoice and Bruce sigh.

...

She wake up like any other day in her life, she going to work and meet with colleagues, meet with her boyfriend and coming back to home after that. Her life is so boring and nothing special in it because she know that her life already over, it was over the day she know that he was dead. Her love life, Bruce was dead.

It was two weeks ago when he know about Bruce, her father tell her when he was in a dead bed, breathing his last breath. He tell her that Bruce still alive and working in a clinic called Medicviral. Her father monitoring her life and Bruce life to make sure they did not get together. She really hate her father that day, but she can't do nothing because he already dead after telling her the truth.

She has to see Bruce. She has to know that he is alive. She should be with him, not Ramon. She should spend the rest of her life with him. She is dedicated to make Bruce fall for her again. That is why she at the Medicviral clinic receptionist, playing with the bell although the clinic is not opened yet. Somebody should be there because the door is not locked. She has just to ask about Bruce, weather it is true or not. She has the right to know.

"Hello miss, I am sorry but we are not open yet." She know the voice, she know the owner of the voice. Her body is shaking, her mind is full of nothing, she can't even move, she was blank for a moments. She look behind and saw him. The guy that she in love with and still in love with to this day, to this minutes, to this second. She love him, the love that never died and still strong till this day.

"Bruce." That all she can say, tears already set its way to her face. She cannot believe that all her life, she been lying and she just so stupid to believe her father.

"Betty?" She heard Bruce say her name. Her heart is overwhelming with all of this. She just can't believe that he is alive. She need to feel it, she hugged him with all the effort she got. She just held him and cry with all she might.

"Betty, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She still crying, but she held herself together. She must explain to Bruce, explain what is happening? Explain why she just gone? Where she gone? What she doing? And all the stuff that happening when they get separated 8 years ago.

"I am okay Bruce. I just could not believe my eye that I saw you today. I am very happy to look at you all healthy and happy." She touched Bruce face. She missed him a lot. She wants to remember again everything about Bruce.

"Betty. Why are you here today? It's been 8 years since I heard about you."

"My father, he told me that you are still alive. I need to see and confirm myself. I know you must be mad at me, but it is not my fault."

"So, who fault is it? Me?"

"No Bruce. It's my father, you know how much he hate our relationship. He tell me that you died in an accident, he even bring the evidence, I can't accept it. I am mentally disable for a few weeks Bruce. Then, he sent me away from here. He sent me to Japan, and he make sure I can't contact anyone that know you. He completely shut off our relationship." She used her hand to stop the tear from streaming down her face but she can't help it. She feel so happy and sad to see Bruce again.

"I also try to reach you, I keep searching you in the place you like to go. I wait for you for hours, but you never come, you are gone, you just vanish like you never existed before. I do not know what to do. Your father just say that you go to further your study in other country. I pray every day that you will coming back. I am so glad to see you here, Betty." Bruce explain everything to her.

After both of them calming them from old time reunion, Bruce offer Betty beverage and invites him to talk in his room.

"You look different." Betty say as ice breaker after she and Bruce did not say anything for a few second but still like an hour, they just look at each other.

"I know I am much older now. It been 8 years Betty."

"No. I mean you look more confident and mature. You are more clumsy before."

"It's much different now, except I still live with Clint. You remember him right?"

"Yes. He alright? I hope he not involve in archery anymore?"

"He is alright, but he still in archery. In fact, he is in France right now to join an archery tournament."

"Really? He must be success to be in another country tournament."

"I hope so."

"You still did not go supporting him in any tournament, are you?"

"Some things never changes Betty."

Betty look at Bruce, she just can't help but to touch his face. She touch his hair first, she always like Bruce fluffy hair. Her hand is coming down to his eyebrow, his eyes, his nose, his mouth and lastly his chin. She wants to remember every changes of texture in Bruce face. She has to remember.

"I miss you a lot Bruce."

"I miss you too Betty." Bruce looks at Betty smiling. He really miss her, he can't say how much, but he really miss her a lot.

Without much hesitation Bruce grab her face in her hand, and bring himself closer. Betty close her eyes waiting for Bruce to make the first move, but her waiting for is never come. Bruce just stood there, her face in his hand and he did not move an inch.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. But I can't do this. I am sorry."

"Why? Did you have someone?"

"Yes, I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought you were died but I am still in love with you Bruce. You can't give me you don't know Bruce."

"I also wait you for the whole eight years, I pray every day you will come back to me. I just decide to move on you a few weeks ago, and now you coming back. I can't, I already move on. You are too late Betty."

"No, it is just a few week Bruce, we can still be together like old times. You remember right." Betty try to persuaded Bruce but Bruce seem even more reluctant.

"I can't, I am really sorry. We still can be friends though." Bruce make his decision, it's all because when he try to kiss Betty just now, all he can remember is Tony. Tony touch, Tony laugh, Tony smile, Tony tease, Tony lips, Tony eyes and everything about Tony, he really confuse, he just know Tony about two weeks. But everything has changes.

Betty look at Bruce and know that Bruce thinking really hard about this. She know that Bruce will thinking this hard when the matter involve serious problem, he will thinks about everyone, he will consider everything to make thing right and less people get hurt. This time he is thinking to make sure that he is not hurting her.

"It's alright Bruce, maybe we get too much emotional before. Like you said, it has been eight years, a lot of thing changes, but some thing don't change. It's our old flame. Maybe we should taking thing slow and start as friends again." She extends her hand to prove her point. She is lying to her heart content right now. She love Bruce, she wants him.

Bruce take her hand and give her a smile. He is really glad that Betty can understand the situation and agree to stay as friend.

"Dr. Bruce Banner"

"Dr. Betty Ross."

...

Two weeks later, she still do not get any call or message from Bruce. She start to feel anxious and really miss him. That when she found a reason to meet him and tell him about the seminar trip to Switzerland together. She will make the trip worth it, she will make Bruce her again.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing Tony?"

"I just doing some push up."

"Why are you doing that? You never do that before right?"

"What? No. I always work out."

"Tony, you don't have to lie."

"I am not lying."

"Tony."

"I am not."

"Tony."

"I am not."

"Tony."

"Ok, you win, I am but I never have to before."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Before this, I never date guy like you."

"I don't understand that. I ask again, why exactly?"

"I know about you and Betty."

"So? You really have to elaborate more?"

"I can't compete with her. You always been straight, so what happened if one day, you wants girl again. I can't do anything to stop you. So, I work out to look good for you, I guess."

"You really do that for me?"

Tony nod with confidence eye.

"Awww, you are so cute."

"I am not cute."

"You really are."

"I am..." Tony can't finish his sentence. Bruce lips already on his. Tony is blushing.

"Yes. So cute."

...

"Tony, you don't have to worry about Betty. I am already over her."

"I saw you with her at restaurant, you look so happy talking to her."

"I am happy but not because I talking to her."

"So, why are you looking so happy?"

"It is you. Looking at her that time making me realize how I much I want to be with you. I look at her and all I can think is you."

"That was so adorable."

"Yes, I know."

"You're welcome."

"I am not thanking you. I am just happy to making a good decision."

"Yes. A very good decision and I am happy for you and me."

"You just happy because you get a doctor as your boyfriend."

"That the extra reason why I should be happy."

...

"Can I ask you a question Tony?"

"We don't have anything to do, so just shoot your question."

"Why don't you tell Pepper about you?"

"What do you mean? I tell her everything."

"About your sexuality, you are gay and you not telling her. Why?"

"What? I am so obvious to her, I don't think I have to tell her. I think she know already."

"Yes. She know. What about the girl you brought there? She tell me you always have girl with you."

"She tell you about that too?"

"Yes, she is."

"Okay, when you say I am gay, it's not exactly true. I play both side, but every guy I have dating, prefer to stay in the closet. I end up with a lot of girl in public. When I thought about it, you are the first guy I brought to meet Pepper and we are not exactly dating that time."

"That explain a lot. So, should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"You know, you date a lot of people?"

Silence.

Tony coming closer and kiss Bruce on the lips.

"That's not answer the question."

Silence.

Tony kiss him again and he doing something with his tongue. Bruce is hard in a second.

"Ok, you don't have to answer that, just get to the bedroom."

"Bruce... it's still early in the morning."

"Just get in here."

...

"I am hungry, Tony?'

"There still a lot of snack and some bread from yesterday. We can order pizza if you want."

"Hmmm..I don't think I want any of that."

"You are really picky."

"It is not wrong to eat a healthy meal."

"That just your excuse."

"No. It is not."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"We should go shopping you know."

"I don't like shopping."

"You don't have to go, I can go alone."

"No, you can't, I go with you."

"You really don't have to go with me Tony. I am capable to buy stuff alone."

"I insist to go with you."

"Why? You say it yourself, you don't like shopping."

"It is something you like, I want to do it with you."

"You sure are cute." Bruce lean in and kiss Tony. Tony become more reddish than he already is.

"Let's go then."

...

Bruce is in apron and trying to make tomato source for the lasagna. Tony is watching from the table.

"Why don't you just buying the tomato source? It should be much easier that way."

"Yes, but the taste not exactly the same. It's better to prepare the source yourself."

"I really don't believe it when you said I already have all the tools to make lasagna. I don't even remember buying any of this."

"It not tools, Tony. It's utensils and I bet Pepper bought you all of this."

"Oh right. She said something about cooking for my date. I really don't see the point of doing that before? Now I know what she meant." Tony wake up from his seat and hug Bruce from behind.

"You look so sexy and adorable in the apron Bruce." Tony kiss Bruce ear.

"Not now Tony, I have to crush this tomato first. I am hungry and I want to eat."

"But I want to eat you now Bruce." Tony kiss Bruce collarbone.

Bruce try to be firm but Tony really know what he doing, every touch felt like fire and direct on his sensitive spot. He is hard within second.

"I really don't want to do this." Bruce take a slice of tomato and stuff it into Tony's mouth. Tony eat it and before he finish, Bruce mouth already on his lip.

"It better with something more sweet like strawberry." Tony commented on the tomato.

"That your punishment, because now I have to delay my dinner." Bruce kiss Tony again. Tony was push against the table, Bruce lift him into the table and keep kissing him. Tony moans aloud.

"Bruce, not in the kitchen."

"You the one that seduce me in the kitchen and now you don't want to do it here. Why? I bet you doing it here with a lot of people."

"You still mad about that. It just common sense, you don't have sex in kitchen."

Tony moan, Bruce has naked him completely and kiss him everywhere on his bare skin.

"This is your punishment, just accept it."

...

"I really can't eat this. Let's just order pizza." Tony whine.

"It's your fault. We just left with a few slice of tomato, and all the shop already closed."

"My fault? You do not have to shove my mouth with all the tomato."

"You are the one that seduce me."

"You should stop me, you the wise one."

They stare at each other. Bruce chuckles first and Tony follow him. They both laughing without any reason.

"You are really talented in seducing Tony."

"Yes. I am pretty good at it."

"I know, I don't know how you do it, but it really works. You must have a lot of experience."

"Don't worry, you still the best one and you're the first one that doing it with me in the kitchen."

"Really? I am the first one." Bruce eyes beam with happiness.

"Yes, I never have my date in my kitchen before. All of them just stay in bedroom or living room area. So you are my first."

"I still can't eat this though." Tony whine again.

"Okay. Just order the pizza already."


End file.
